


In The Dark: A gallery

by SkySamuelle



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, F/M, Fanart, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySamuelle/pseuds/SkySamuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ladytalon1's beautiful fanfic:  on Earth-14 where the Doctors Light are in a romantic relationship, Arthur has been exiled along with many of his fellow supervillains to the planet Salvation and Kimiyo is left to figure out how to adjust to life without him while she tries to discover some way to get him back.  When she’s all but given up hope, the villains return but Arthur isn’t the same man who left six months earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark: A gallery

 

 

 

>                            
> 
>  
> 
>     
> 
>  
> 
> I could not resist ... those actors look just too much like these characters ... and they nail the perfect expressions to match.
> 
>  
> 
> So welcome the fanmix and the matching icons:
> 
>  
> 
>           
> 
>  
> 
>         
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This Fanmix will be hosted on 8tracks at: <http://8tracks.com/queenofcups/in-the-dark>
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
